


kiss for you, kiss for me

by keity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Kisses, M/M, happy late valentines?, idek what to tag this, this is all the fic is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: a late valentines piece that i've been cramming in between everything else oopsbros idek what to tag this so have my shit summary:everyone is in love. everyone kisses. they all get kisses. a variety of kisses.





	

**No. 1 - happy kisses**

"So? Did you get in?" Akaashi asked as he entered Bokuto's dining room. He had been called over as 'moral support' for the opening of Bokuto's letter from the university he had applied for.

"I don't know. Oh, god. I'm so scared-"

"Stop your pacing, Bokuto-san. I'm sure you got in."

Bokuto stopped and took a deep breath. "Akaashi, I just want you to know that if I didn't get in and I end up dying, I love you and volleyball and Kuroo very much. Pass on that message to him for me, okay?"

"Bokuto-san, I doubt you'll die if you don't get accepted into the university. But okay, I'll tell him."

Akaashi watched as Bokuto's hand reached towards the envelope. He picked it up, opened it, and took a deep breath before reading the letter.

"So..?"

Bokuto looked up, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide.

"I… I got in." His face broke into a massive grin as he jumped up and down, punching the air. "I got in, Akaashi! I got in!"

Akaashi smiled. "Congratulations, Bokuto-san. I'm very happy for you."

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the hands and pulled him around the dining table, as if they were dancing. Bokuto laughed with joy, pulling Akaashi around. When they finally stopped, Bokuto held the younger male by the arms and looked into his eyes.

"I have to thank you, you know. All those times you helped me-"

"It's okay, Bokuto-san, you don't need to thank me. I wanted to help you get in. I'm truly happy for you."

"Gahh, I'm so happy I could kiss you right now!"

At that, Akaashi's cheeks went a light shade of pink. "There's… There's nothing stopping you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, surprised. He was normally very shy about lip kisses. His demeanor quickly changed from surprise to joy, as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi and pulled him in, placing a firm kiss on his lips. He could feel Akaashi smile against the kiss.

"Oh my God, _that_ made me so happy that I want to kiss you again-"

"Bokuto-san, please stop telling me what you want to do and just do it."

"But-"

"Bokuto-san, I may have to leave soon."

"O-Okay, okay! I'm going to kiss you!"

"I know."

 

* * *

 

 

**No. 2 - Sleepy Kisses**  
The morning light wasn't the most welcoming thing, but it gave Suga a warm feeling in his heart. The way that it filtered through the curtains, dancing on the floor and walls of his room… no, it was _their_ room _._ Their room, filled with sunshine and the chill of winter mornings.

The figure beside him was sound asleep, an arm under his head, the other draped across Suga's body. Daichi's face was a mere 30cm away from him. Suga loved the way that the brunet's face was so calm and tension-free when he was asleep.  It's not that he didn't like Daichi's face when he was awake - he loved it, in the least creepiest way possible - but his asleep-face was just… very endearing. His lashes moved as his eyes moved around - was he dreaming? - and his lips moved slightly, widening the smallest amount when he inhaled, and closing up again when he exhaled.

Suga turned around to face his lover, trying not to wake him. He moved the arm draped over him in front of him, hugging it as if it was a stuffed toy.

Daichi stirred, moving his other arm out from under his head.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Maybe.."

His voice was low, rough around the edges from the hours of sleep.

Suga wriggled closer to Daichi, tucking his head under Daichi's chin.

"You're so _warm_ …"

"It's cold… isn't it…"

"Daichi! You have work in an hour!"

Suga couldn't believe that Daichi, who was normally always ready, was about to go back to sleep! Although, shrouded by Daichi's warmth, he wasn’t one to talk. He was getting rather sleepy again, himself.

"Just another ten minutes…"

With a sigh, Suga let his eyes slowly close again.

"Okay, then…"

When Suga awoke again, it was rather embarrassing (and, truth be told, flattering) to find Daichi studying his face.

"What, am I too angelic in my sleep?" He asked, teasingly, his voice not quite functioning like he'd like it to.

"Some- Something like that…"

"we've been dating for almost 3 years… stop getting so flustered…"

Suga giggled, tilting his head up and brushing his lips lightly across the corner of Daichi's mouth.

"Now, go get ready for work, Daichi… and lock the door, I'm going back to sleep."

"R-Right."

As his eye's closed, Suga felt a proper kiss being placed upon his lips - lingering for a few short seconds before leaving.

"Stay safe, Daichi…"

 

* * *

 

 

**No.3 - Comfort kisses**

"Tsukki, I still don't get it…"

Yamaguchi could hear the anxiousness in his own voice. They had a test tomorrow, and he had missed out 3 days of school prior to the test, and was trying to catch up and understand the subject.

Tsukishima was, in his opinion, a good teacher. He was patient (except for when he was 'helping' the 'freak duo,' who insisted were too stupid for their own good) and didn't get annoyed when Yamaguchi asked him to repeat something. He compromised, putting things in ways that could help Yamaguchi understand, and he was always sure to explain things slowly.

But, even if he was a good teacher and was patient, it didn't mean that Yamaguchi never got scared that he was annoying Tsukishima… like he was now. He'd asked Tsukishima to repeat the procedure so many times, his anxiousness always blocking out parts of the explanation.

"Okay, how far have you gotten with the question…?"

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi's exercise book over, only to see the remains of a badly-erased equation.

"Can you read me the equation?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Yamaguchi took a deep breath, reading out the equation. It was factorization, something that he wasn't completely new to. However, the type of factorization they were doing… Where did the numbers come from? And the ones with surds-

"Hey, are you listening, Yamaguchi?"

"E-Eh? Yeah, I keep it as the square root of 196 because it isn't a perfect square-"

"No, you change the square root of 196 to 14, because it _is_ a perfect square…"

"R-Right! Silly me, haha…"

The freckled boy could feel his companion's eyes on him.

"Do you want to take a break?" stressing yourself over this won't do you any good… It's only 7:45, so-"

"N-No! Please, can we keep going?"

"Tadashi…"

Yamaguchi gulped. Tsukishima rarely used his first name. Was his anxiousness and unease really _that_ obvious?

"S-Sorry, Tsukki… I just… I don't want to fail a whole section of the test… But I just can't seem to understand this-"

Tsukishima put his pencil down with a sigh - one that sent bucket-loads of worry into Yamaguchi's brain - was this it? Was Tsukishima finally fed up with his incompetence?

"Why're you so stressed?"

"S-Stressed? I'm not! I'm just - you know, a little anxious… a little scared… maybe a lot, actually. I just-"

"Tadashi, look at me."

Yamaguchi hesitantly brought his eyes up to meet Tsukishima's golden ones. He could see a little hesitance in his eyes. He was probably debating how to tell Yamaguchi that he was useless right now-

Wait, why was he coming closer?

As Yamaguchi's eyes widened, Tsukishima's lips were pressed against his - softly, calmly, filled with unsaid words of reassurance.

When he pulled back, they were both pink. They didn't kiss often, after all. But… when they did, Yamaguchi felt a lot of emotions from the small contact.

"You'll be fine, okay?"

Yamaguchi almost laughed - Tsukishima was _that_ red in the face, yet he still managed to sound composed.

"You're so cool, Tsukki."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

Gosh, that small kiss really did things to Yamaguchi's mental state - good things.

 

* * *

 

 

**No. 4 - Surprise kisses**

It had been a long day for Kageyama. He had, over the holidays, decided to pick up a part-time job - all the better for the future, you know? However, his work at Coach Ukai's shop had resulted in a lot of scolding. From a customer. Normally, Kageyama was fine with all customers. He helped them, and although he didn't smile much, he got compliments on his helpfulness. However, this old lady had come in today with a cat in her arms. Kageyama had told her that no pets were permitted in the shop - and she'd started scolding him! Something about how she had every right to bring her cat with her, and there weren't any signs that said she wasn't allowed. His allergies had kicked in, then, and he started sneezing. This led the woman to yell even more, this time about how the youth always wanted their way and would put up any type of act to get it. After ten minutes of her yelling, she had left.

He opened the door of his house and almost jumped - why was _he_ here? That orange haired doofus, with his annoyingly adorable personality-

"Welcome home, Kageyama-kun!"

"H-Hinata?"

"Your mum let me in and then went shopping. I've been house sitting and reading these volleyball magazines… Did you know that the Grand King was the captain of his old voll-"

"Dumbass, I was in his team."

"Oh… right. Hey, do you have any food?"

Kageyama sighed. He as too tired (and, just _maybe,_ a little too infatuated as well) to get annoyed.

"Ice-cream in the freezer."

As Hinata jumped off the couch - Kageyama had a heart attack, not sure if the doofus would hit his head on the ceiling  - he fell onto it, throwing a hand over his mouth as he sneezed again.

"Kageyama-kun, are you sick?"

"I'm not sick."

"But you just sneezed!"

"It's called allergies, dumbass."

"hmm…"

Kageyama's eyes had been closed until he felt cold lips press against his cheek.

"W-What the hell, dumbass?!"

He bolted straight up, wiping his face - he hoped it wasn't as red as it felt.

"What?"

God, how did Hinata look so innocent after kissing someone?"

"Y-You kissed me!"

"So? I always kiss my little sister when she isn't feeling well. So I thought, maybe-"

"D-Dumbass! Kissing is something l-lovers do!"

A second went by. Then three, then ten.  

"E-Ehhhhhhhh?!"

As Hinata flailed around his house, Kageyama had a thought. Maybe… Maybe if they _were_ lovers, it wouldn't be as strange-

"U-Us?"

Shit, he'd said it out loud, hadn't he.

"Y-Yeah… Only so that kiss won't stay awkward!"

"O-Okay! I'll be your lover!"

"D-Dumbass, not so loud!"

Kageyama wasn't sure if Hinata was serious or not. He wasn't sure if Hinata even knew what 'lovers' were. But… He'd let it slip, and it was almost a perfect opportunity, so why the hell not?

 

* * *

 

 

**No. 5 - Hershey Kisses**

"Kenma, aren't you scared?"

"No."

"Don't you want to hang on to me?"

"No."

"Don't you want to say, "Kuroo-san, I'm scared! Keep me safe!""

"Kuro, I've seen The Conjuring five times. I'm fine."

"Kitten, you're no fun."

Kenma rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to lay his head on Kuroo's shoulder. He wouldn't let Kuroo win - to Kuroo, the smallest of contact after this type of teasing meant that he had won.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself? I'm going to get some food. We've finished the chips."

"You mean _you've_ finished the chips."

"That's not my point, kitten."

Kenma kept watching, his heart only leaping a little bit every time the girls let out a scream. It wasn't scary, it was just the sudden noises. He heard Kuroo return, the couch lowering on one side as he re-claimed his seat.

"Hey, want a kiss?"

Wait- what?

"Kuro, what're you saying? Let me watch the movie…"

He almost kicked himself for letting his voice come out softer, his face going red.

"What are you on about? I meant a chocolate. Hershey kisses."

Stupid Kenma. Of course Kuroo meant a chocolate - He'd gone to get food, hadn't he?

"Yeah… thanks."

"Gosh, Kenma, who do you think I am? A lustful man?"

"…something like that."

Gosh, the clapping game in this movie seemed fun. Maybe Kenma would suggest playing it one day, if he ever was in the mood for moving around.

"Want another kiss?"

"Yes, plea- mmf!"

Kuroo placed a quick kiss on Kenma's lips, retreating before he could be hit by Kenma's swatting hands.

"K-Kuro!"

Kenma covered his face, feeling his face, then ears, and even his neck going red.

"You're so cute, kitten."

"S-Shut up!"

"Here, an actual chocolate.

A few seconds of silence passed between them, the screams of the possessed mother in the background. Such a romantic atmosphere, wouldn't you say?

"I don't want it."

"You do. Come on, open up."

"Don't want it."

"You do."

"…I don't."

"Kenma, open up."

Hesitantly, he lowered his hands and opened his mouth, ready to clamp it shut if Kuroo tried anything funny. Luckily, it was only a piece of chocolate that was put into his mouth. Although, Kenma would never admit that he kind of wanted another kiss… The type he ahd gotten the second time round.


End file.
